


Spring in Doriath

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Gen, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Doriath welcomes the spring.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: fandomtrees





	Spring in Doriath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738036) by William Blake. 



> An adaptation of William Blake's poem "Spring" (which is one of a series of SWG challenge prompts for January).

When Daeron sounds the flute,  
who could stay mute?  
To our delight,  
he pipes now day and night.  
Now our Nightingale  
dances in the dale,  
soaring as a lark does in the sky.  
Merrily, merrily,  
they welcome in the year.

Girl and boy,  
are full of joy,  
great and small,  
Thingol tall—  
every voice  
makes a glad noise.  
Birds also,  
woodcock, crow—  
merrily, merrily,  
we welcome in the year.


End file.
